This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 11-183217, filed Jun. 29, 1999, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to flat display devices represented by liquid crystal display devices, and more particularly, to a flat display device with a substantially rectangular metallic bezel.
Modern flat display devices, which are represented by liquid crystal display devices, are thin, light in weight, and highly power-efficient. Taking advantage of these features, they are utilized as various display devices for TV sets, computers, car navigation systems, etc.
In general, a liquid crystal display device of the light transmission type, for example, comprises a liquid crystal display panel, which includes a liquid crystal layer held between a pair of substrates, and a surface light source unit put on one surface of the display panel. The liquid crystal display panel and the surface light source unit are placed on a substantially rectangular resin frame. Overlying the display panel, a metallic bezel in the form of a rectangular frame is attached to the resin frame. Thus, the display panel and the light source unit are held between the frame and the bezel.
A typical method for fixing the bezel to the resin frame combines screwing and fitting or engagement. A tape is used jointly with these measures in order to maintain the strength of attachment.
Modern flat display devices are expected to be thinner and lighter in weight, and both the resin frame and the metallic bezel have a tendency toward thinness. In the case where the conventional fixing method includes fitting, the resin frame for strengthening the whole structure of the device should be somewhat thick-walled. As mentioned before, however, the resin frame is becoming too thin to secure satisfactory strength. If the resin frame is thin-walled, therefore, a tape is used to maintain its strength. However, the use of the tape lowers the efficiency of assembly operation and repairability.
In the case where the resin frame and the metallic are fixed by engagement, on the other hand, part of the bezel is normally bent and caused to engage the frame. If the bezel is too thin, the reusability of the bent metal is poor. Thus, the bent portion may be broken with high possibility when it is forced to be restored, so that the device cannot be repaired with ease.
The present invention has been contrived in consideration of these circumstances, and its object is to provide a flat display device capable of being reduced in weight and thickness and enjoying improved repairability and higher efficiency of operation for fixing a metallic bezel and a resin frame together.
In order to achieve the above object, a flat display device according to the present invention comprises a substantially rectangular flat display panel having an effective display region, a substantially rectangular frame carrying the flat display panel thereon, and a bezel in the form of a substantially rectangular frame having an opening corresponding to the effective display region of the flat display panel and attached to the frame so that the display panel is held between the frame and the bezel. The frame has an engaging projection on one of two opposite side walls and a fitting lug on the other side wall. The bezel has an engaging portion engaging the engaging projection in a bent state and a fitting hole fitted with the fitting lug.
Another flat display device according to the invention comprises a substantially rectangular flat display panel having an effective display region, a substantially rectangular surface light source unit opposed to the flat display panel, a substantially rectangular frame carrying the flat display panel and the surface light source unit thereon, and a bezel in the form of a substantially rectangular frame having an opening corresponding to the effective display region of the flat display panel and attached to the frame so that the display panel and the light source unit are held between the frame and the bezel. The frame has an engaging projection on one of two opposite side walls and a fitting lug on the other side wall. The bezel has an engaging portion engaging the engaging projection in a bent state and a fitting hole fitted with the fitting lug.
According to each liquid crystal display device constructed in this manner, the frame and the bezel are joined together in a manner such that the projections and the engaging portions are individually in engagement with one another on the one side wall side and that the lugs are fitted individually in the fitting holes on the other side wall side. Thus, the frame and the bezel can be securely fixed to each other without using a tape or the like, so that the resulting display device enjoys reduced weight and thickness as well as improved efficiency of assembly operation and repairability.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.